Koga
Koga, is a fictional character and tritagonist of the Sonic Pokémon series. He is the second Elite Four member in the Johto region, the former Gym Leader of the Fuchsia City Gym in the Kanto region. As a student of ninjutsu, the member of the Elite Four and former Gym Leader, Koga specializes in Poison-type Pokémon. ".''" :—Koga. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Jimmy Zoppi (English), Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Jorge Badillo (Iberian Spanish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Radosław Popłonikowski (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Juan Fernandez (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Koga's appearance is based on his game counterpart who had blue green short spiked hair and black eyes. In the anime, his hair is shown to be dark blue and his brow is black but in flashbacks in the BW series it was reverted back to his natural hair color. His primary appearance is a blue long sleeve ninja suit with a black mesh shirt underneath and black boots * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * G.U.N. * International Police * Resistance ** other Gym Leaders *** Sabrina *** Lt. Surge ** Elite Four Family * Aya (sister) * Janine (daughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire Pokémon On hand * Arbok * Weezing * Muk * Crobat * Drapion Back-Up * Garbodor Currently in rotation * Seviper (multiple) Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Koga currently travels with, but has not caught. At the Ninja Mansion This section shows the Pokémon that Koga keeps at his family's mansion in Kanto. * Venonat → Venomoth * Gastly * Tentacruel * Nidorina → Nidoqueen (♀) * Nidorino → Nidoking (♂) * Ariados * Toxicroak * Skuntank In training This section is for the Pokémon that Koga still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Koga's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Koga formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Koga traded away. Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Koga gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. At Fuchsia Gym Pokémon that Koga resides at the gym are the following: * Ekans (multiple) * Koffing (multiple) * Grimer (multiple) * Zubat (multiple) * Golbat (multiple) * Trubbish (multiple) Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Koga had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Koga temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Escaped Given Rejected Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Koga taught his daughter, Janine, more about battling. However at one time before becoming a Gym Leader, Koga, pointed out Janine should be calm during the battles in order to be a good trainer. Janine was sleeping, but soon woke up after her father slammed a slapping fan of the table. Koga received an invitation to joining the Elite Four in Johto, leaving Janine in charge of the Gym. Synopsis Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Koga Pokémon Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters